


Call Me?

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [121]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Phone Call, the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael finally gets a phone so he can call Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: phone

Alex waited impatiently by his phone, chewing on his lip and bouncing his leg as he waited.

Today was the day Michael Guerin was getting his own phone. That meant they would be able to talk to each other whenever they wanted. It took over a year and he waited until Alex was overseas, but he was getting one. He promised. Michael didn’t make a lot of promises, but he usually did his damnedest to keep the ones he made.

Alex had written his schedule in the last letter he’d sent so he’d know when the best time to call would be. He even wrote out the entire time zone conversion so he wouldn’t have to do anything extra. Alex didn’t want to be a burden just because this was something he wanted.

Sure enough, only a few minutes late, the phone rang.

“Hello?” Alex said after only half a ring.

“Did you know that you have to press that little green phone button to actually make it go through? The payphone you just type the fucking numbers and wait, you’d think it’d be the same, but fuck me if anything makes sense,” Michael complained. Alex smiled and brought his leg to his chest. He hid his smile in his knee. He couldn’t let anyone know he was talking to a boy, that would get him in a lot of trouble, but... It was Michael.

“Hi,” Alex said, softer this time as he tried to contain his excitement.

“Hey,” Michael said back, sighing as he subsided his complaints, “I miss you.”

Alex looked around for good measure before saying, “I miss you too. God, I can’t believe I get to hear your voice.”

“Come home,” Michael grumbled, “I’ll find somewhere to hide you and we won’t have to leave and you can hear my voice whenever you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex chuckled, “Where would you hide me?”

“I know a place,” Michael said, that matter-of-fact tone heavy in his voice.

“I’m sure you do,” he said, “But I’ve got a couple years before I can get out.”

“Hence the hiding,” Michael insisted. Alex smiled sadly to himself. “When are you getting a break, though? ‘Cause the second you do, we’re finding a place in the desert and staying there for at least 12 hours.”

“Bring sunscreen this time,” Alex said.

“I tan.”

“So do I,” Alex laughed, “I still wear sunscreen. We don’t wanna fuck up your pretty skin.”

“You’re pretty,” Michael shot back. Alex rolled his eyes.

“No, _you’re_ pretty.”

“You’re prettier.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Not even kinda.”

“I will win this argument, you are literal model material.”

“Oh, shut up, I am not.”

“Alex Manes, you are so gorgeous in every way that I--”

“Manes!”

Alex jumped and dropped the phone to stand at attention for his CO. Sargent Wilks eyed him, stepping closer. Alex was convinced that his father was friends with this man and told him to keep a closer eye on Alex than everyone else. He was always on his ass, always suspicious of him, refused to let him be alone with anyone if he could help it. It was frustrating.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Talking to a friend from home, Sir.”

“Sounded like more than a friend to me,” he said, looking at the phone that Alex had let drop to the floor. He was really hoping it wasn’t broken.

“Well, just a friend for right now, Sir,” Alex said, already having his excuse prepared, “She didn’t want to do long distance.”

“Mhm,” Sargent Wilks grunted, nodding his head, “What’s her name?”

“Isobel,” Alex lied, “Tall, blonde, gorgeous. I got lucky.”

“I see,” he said, still not completely buying it. But Alex wasn’t stupid. If they traced the call, it’d be in Isobel Evans’ name. The bill would be sent to the Evans’ residence. They could suspect, but they couldn’t prove shit. “Well, don’t talk too long. We’ve got stuff to do.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He stood at attention until Sargent Wilks got far enough away to feel comfortable. He quickly bent down to grab his phone. It wasn’t cracked or anything and the call was still going. Alex put it to his ear.

“Hey, you still there?” Alex asked. Michael was quiet for a second.

“I hate this,” he whispered when he finally spoke. Alex’s heart ached a little more than he would ever admit. 

“I know, but I’ll be home when I can, okay? And we’ll talk as much as possible,” Alex insisted. Michael didn’t respond. “Hello?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Michael sighed, “But you should go. I’ll text you or whatever. Bye, Alex.”

“Wait, are you mad at me?” Alex asked. Michael sighed.

“No. I’m not mad at you,” he said, “But I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered, “Bye.”

The phone call ended and Alex was left wondering if he’d made the wrong choice is pressuring him to get a phone in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn’t call Michael and Michael didn’t call Alex.

The more time that passed, the more Alex was convinced that Michael wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He wasn’t exactly sure what he did wrong other than just be in the military. Sure, that was a fault in itself, but Michael already knew that. This wasn’t new.

It was two weeks before Alex’s phone rang again with Isobel’s name across his screen to signify that Michael was calling. He stared at it for longer than he should’ve before answering it with caution.

“Hello?” he asked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did to make you ignore me, but I’m sorry,” Michael said. Alex blinked a few times and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world so Alex slipped into the hallway for a little more privacy.

“I’m not ignoring you,” Alex said, “You’re ignoring me.”

“Not true, you didn’t call me.”

“You didn’t call me either.”

Michael was silent for a long stretch of time. Alex almost thought he hung up, but, when he checked, the call was still going. He waited patiently. Or, as patiently as he could muster.

Then he heard Michael take a deep breath before he said, “I don’t know how to do this, Alex. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be with you like this.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I’m trying to--”

“I know you are. That’s what sucks. I’m supposed to just hear your voice over this shitty fucking phone and know that’s the best I’m going to get. I mean, you can’t even say my name. We’re both fucked over in this situation. What’s the point? What the hell are we even doing?” Michael asked. Alex swallowed harshly, his nails digging into his palms as he breathed in as slow as he could manage.

“Do you want to stop?” Alex whispered. Michael, again, fell silent. Alex did his best to keep his feelings in check, but he found it ridiculously hard. They’d fucked up their relationship so bad and now Michael wasn’t even sure it was worth it. 

“I just want you here.”

“But I can’t _do_ that.”

“I know that, Alex!” Michael snapped. Alex shook his head even though he couldn’t see him.

“Don’t raise your voice at me. We don’t do that,” Alex said, feeling more than a little frustrated. If he was going to break up with him, he could do it without being a dick about it.

“I’m sorry,” Michael groaned, “But, fuck, what kind of relationship is this?”

“Fine, then we don’t have one,” Alex said simply before ending the call without a second thought. Michael, apparently, _did_ have a second thought because his phone started ringing immediately after. Alex took a deep breath before answering it again. “What?”

“Alex,” Michael said, “We have a relationship. You’re my... my...”

“You can’t even say it.”

“Do you want to be that?” Michael wondered, “Are you my boyfriend or is this some weird in between thing until we figure out what kind of future we have? Are we being loyal or are we fucking with other people? What the hell are the rules to this? Why didn’t we discuss anything before you left?”

“Are you serious?” Alex scoffed, “You kept getting drunk and arrested every time I brought it up, how was I supposed to discuss that with you?”

“I was going through shit, Alex,” Michael said, “I’m still going through shit.”

“Well, so am I and I’m not being a dick.”

“Maybe so,” Michael huffed, “But you’re a better person than me.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“Maybe not. Who knows.”

“I know,” Alex said firmly, “No matter what, it doesn’t give you an excuse to be mean to me. Not if you want to be with me. I know... I know bad things happened, but you can’t do that. It’s not fair.”

“You’re right, it’s not fair. None of this is.”

“Okay, then, what? What do you want? Do you want me to leave you alone until I come home? Do you want me to leave you alone even when I do? Tell me what you want me to do to stop making you so miserable and I’ll do it because I can’t take this,” Alex told him. Michael breathed heavily on the other line and Alex waited for him to just end it. All he had to do was say that it’s over and it would be. 

But he didn’t say that.

“I wrote you a letter, it should get there soon,” Michael said, “One day, you’ll be home and one day you’ll be in a place where we can be together. Right now, I don’t really think you can be my boyfriend because I don’t feel like yours. But I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“No, stop, what the fuck are you talking about? Why don’t you feel like mine? Because I can’t touch you? Because I can’t say your name?” Alex scoffed, quickly scanning the hall again, “None of that fucking matters, _Michael._ I risk everything for you by talking to you and sending you letters. Do you know what happens if they find out? I get kicked out. Do you know how that looks? It can literally ruin my entire life to have that on my record. I’m risking everything for you and you don’t feel like my _boyfriend?_ Fuck you for that.”

“Why are you risking it for me, then? I’m not fucking special, Alex.”

Alex laughed dryly, taking a deep breath, “You are, though. To me, at least. Isn’t that enough? At least for right now?”

Michael sniffled on the other end of the line.

“Three more years, okay? Three more years and that’s it. Can you just bare with me for three years?” Alex asked.

“I just miss you _now_.”

“Make one more sacrifice for me,” Alex asked, “Just this one. I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know you will,” Michael whispered. Alex took a deep breath at the quiet agreement. He hated this. “You should get my letter soon. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Alex agreed, “I can’t wait to hear your voice.”

“Can’t wait to hear yours either.”

Alex got the letter early the next morning, five pages front and back. It was nothing but Michael saying he missed him and promising that it’ll be worth it and fantasizing about a dog they’d get in the future. Leave it to Michael to write a letter about their future dog and then try to break up with him a few days later.

When he got that call around lunch time, the animosity was stripped from his voice. Instead, he was happy to speak to him.

“Three more years,” Michael said, “Three more years and we’ll be okay.”

And, although three more years turned out to be a lie, it was still a nice lie to get them both through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
